<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the hands of another by OppaiWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547870">In the hands of another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiWriter/pseuds/OppaiWriter'>OppaiWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominant Astrid, F/M, Possessive Astrid, SubHiccup, modernau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiWriter/pseuds/OppaiWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid finds herself drawn to Hiccup the schools resident geek!</p><p>Her unhealthy obsession towards the school dork has caused her to take drastic measures. Hiccup who is clueless at Astrid’s internal turmoil is about to get a massive surprise at her unexpected attack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The taste of your lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn't right. Astrid Sexy Ass Hofferson a well deserved nickname she smugly smirked at that while furiously lamenting inside her head. Her icy blue eyes couldn't help but stare intently at the adorable dork in black rimmed glasses and tussled brown hair.</p><p>Since when did she find this social outcast so adorably hot? And why the hell was she so attracted to him? Astrid muffled a moaned coming out of her mouth when Hiccup brushed back his messy brown hair with his long delicate fingers. She wonders if those long index fingers can work magic on her too.. she clamp her thighs and involuntarily shuddered with that sinful thought.</p><p>She tried to shake off  the scandalous images in her brain but it was too late for she was now impossibly wet and hungry for the schools resident geek.</p><p>His lips, his sexy ass lips biting that pen in concentration. Oh my god?!? Is she just going to orgasm just from seeing Hiccup biting his pen? That shouldn't be possible! This shouldn't even be happening! She was Astrid Hofferson! The most popular girl in school and who every teenage boy wanted to fuck but would never be able to!</p><p>What was wrong with her?!? She wasn't a virgin! Hell, she have had her fair share of boys! But this.. this was completely something new! Just the thought of Hiccup is making her act like a teenage virgin all over again!</p><p>She never really noticed him before, but after they bumped into each other one morning. She was flushed with anger, of course demanding an apology from him. He however stayed quiet and calm as he coolly dusted his trousers and straightened up his tie and the rest of his school ensemble. He took a step back, remove his glasses as he cleaned the lenses in a calm and collected manner. </p><p>He stared at her in the eye and he had that look in his eye like he was thinking about a difficult problem. All the while she stared at this geek, wondering why he wasn't flustered in front of her, why he hadn't been made into a stammering mess simply by her very presence. Her eyes meet his and she gasp in surprise as she noticed how impossibly green his eyes are, how adorable and cute he was. His sharp jaws that just added to his raw, sexy, adorable appearance.</p><p>He was an absolute dork of course you can tell from his star-wars back pack and R2D2 pen hanging by the front pocket of his school blazer.</p><p>"So?" She said placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>He tilted his head in confusion almost reminding her  of a puppy. Astrid's breathe quickened as she stared in daze at his emerald eyes. His soft lips pursed and he gave a sigh.</p><p>"Umm.. okay." He said quietly.</p><p>Astrid gave him a fixed glare still expecting the word 'sorry' to tumble out of his seductive rosy lips.</p><p>"It's sorry! You're meant to say sorry!" </p><p>"Umm.. thank you.." he said awkwardly then then performed an awkward bow of his head. He the turned around and walked off like nothing happened.</p><p>Astrid stood there in shock, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. </p><p>'Umm.. what just happened? It doesn't even make any sense!!'</p><p>She couldn't help but wonder. Did he just? The nerve of this guy! She gnashes her teeth angrily. She's also mad at herself for thinking that his confused face and awkward manner was incredibly attractive.</p><p>'I must be going crazy if I'm lusting over a dork! Especially one that's wearing star-wars apparel.'</p><p>***</p><p>The loud ringing of the school bell signalling lunch time broke her thoughts on their very first interaction. Her eyes automatically wandered to the geek that was methodically placing his books inside his bag. Astrid narrowed her eyes for a second before coming to a decision.</p><p>Enough was enough and this strange obsession with Hiccup was giving her sleepless nights and a very sore pussy as she kept touching herself in the hopes that her aching need for him subsides. Unfortunately every single day since that meeting, her need for him has only grown and nothing has been able to satisfy her. She tried to meet her aching need with another boys cock but just the thought of it not being Hiccup's instantly turned her off.</p><p>Has she been affected by some kind of spell? Did he cast some dark magic on her? She doesn't quite know but today she will demand answers from him, even if she has to resort to force.</p><p>"Astrid, you coming?" Her best friend Heather inquired waiting beside her desk.</p><p>"You go on first, I have something to do." She replied back not even once taking her eyes off Hiccup, who was fixing the collar of his shirt and momentarily flashing Astrid  his neck and she couldn't help but notice his prominent Adam's apple whenever he gulped. Astrid bit the inside of her lip as a small moan threatened to break out of her. She definitely likes the way his Adam apple bobbed up and down. How she could just bite the thing playfully and have him writhing underneath her. Just the thought of it made Astrid incredibly horny.</p><p> </p><p>Heather followed Astrid's eyes sight and quirk her eyebrows in disbelief and she giggled as she found the whole thing hilarious. Astrid has confided in her, her unhealthy obsession of Henry Haddock or better known as Hiccup to his friends. Not that the boy isn't cute and all cause he's certainly an eye candy in a very odd way. But what makes this very amusing was how smitten Astrid is and so very much taken by this wiry bean pole wearing glasses who sometimes bump into things as he sometimes walks around in a daze.</p><p>"Seriously? We'll have fun." Heather giggled.</p><p>"Hmm.." </p><p>Astrid didn't even bother replying to her best friend as she took off to rendezvous with the rest of their friends in the dining hall. Astrid stood up and walked beside the door, she folded her arms across her chest as she leaned on the wall beside the entrance/exit of the room.</p><p>Many student getting out gave her a queer look but she hardly cared. A certain geek currently has her undivided attention.</p><p>Hiccup finally got up and began to head his way to the door. Astrid with a fierce glare in her eyes block his way. He paused. He looked at her briefly with a puzzled gaze. Astrid shivered at how adorable he looked right now. His soft face wrinkled in blatant  confusion and the small tilt of his face makes her want to just kiss him and make him cry out her name over and over again as she methodically takes him to pieces. She wants to watch him come undone with her hands, mouth and her other hungry lips that's been constantly hungering for him.</p><p>"Umm.. can I help you?" He spoke softly.</p><p>"Yes." She said simply grabbing him by his tie as she drags him out of the room.</p><p>"Astrid wait!" He protested. Softly grabbing her arms, he even resorted to using both of his feet as some kind of break just to stop her from man-handling him or in this case woman-handling him.</p><p>Astrid and turned around aggressively.</p><p>He put up his hands in defence or in surrender Astrid wasn't quite sure which but that didn't make her want for him lessened, as she knows by know that any movement or motion that Hiccup does, doesn't matter what? She will instantly find it cute and hot.</p><p>"What is it?!" She snarled impatiently.</p><p>"Well.. umm.. ehh.." he stammered struggling to find the right words to say. His cheeks began to redden in embarrassment from being scrutinised from Astrid unrelenting gaze. He looked away, his brows narrowed in confusion, not quite know how to make sense of what's happening right now.</p><p>"Hurry up!" Growled Astrid.</p><p>"Umm.." Hiccup couldn't but scratch his neck, he tends to do that whenever his nervous. A strange tic that he's developed when dealing with something that's inexplicable to him.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" He finally said after mustering up his courage. God it only took him a whole 5 minutes to form that simple sentence. Something unexpected from a straight A student for sure but there was always something about Astrid the most beautiful girl in school that makes him tongue tied and stupid. </p><p>Maybe he just needs more practice in talking to girls, maybe that would help him in not being so flustered in front of her right now.</p><p>"Because I need your help and you asked whether you could help me and the answer is yes! Now stop dawdling." She replied curtly.</p><p>Grabbing his hands roughly as she pulled him to wherever destination she had in mind.</p><p>"Uhh.. but I need to go to chess club." He said seriously.</p><p>Astrid carried on pretending to not hear him. That didn't stop his mouth from babbling nonsensical protest. He ended up even begging for her to stop as she's grabbing his wrist too hard and it's hurting him. Astrid wasn't quite sure why she was sporting an impish grin, hearing him beg so pathetically like that, his voice so submissive and fragile, does something to her. </p><p>His incessant begging only spurned her to walk faster. Hiccup seemed to give up on fighting her as he let her drag him around without any resistance. Well, judging from his size and small stature it was no surprise to Astrid that he couldn't put up a fight. He was against the captain of the girls basketball team and she works out while he doesn't.</p><p>Astrid finally reached her intended destination. The back of G block, barely anyone goes there.</p><p>She cornered him against the wall. Her breathe hitched as he looked up at her with worried eyes. Something about his nervous demeanour and the nervous flicker of his eyes set her off.</p><p>"W-.."</p><p>Before Hiccup could utter a word of protest Astrid pressed her lips against his. Hiccup body completely stiffened from Astrid's unexpected attack. Even without him responding that didn't deter Astrid whatsoever. She growled aggressively when he pursed his lips close barring her invasive tongue from entry. </p><p>She smirked evilly then proceeded to bite his lips. He gasp in pain and seeing her chance her tongue slithered in. She moaned into his mouth having caught his tongue. She slurped greedily, finding his bodily fluids sweet and delicious. He tapped her waist hurriedly.</p><p>She broke away finding his swollen lips from their aggressive make out session seductive. His breathing ragged and haggard as his back slumped over the wall completely for support. She licked her lips erotically, she couldn't help but grin noticing the small trail of saliva on the side his lips.</p><p>His eyes looked dazed, glassy and adorably confused. Astrid grab the glasses of his face finding it somewhat of a nuisance as the frames were digging on to her skin. Her eyes beamed as he looked quite different without the glasses on. His eyes looked impossibly beautiful and his lips were agape while softly panting.</p><p>"What was that for?" He asked her. Touching his lips in disbelief.</p><p>"For someone so smart, you can be absolutely stupid sometimes."</p><p>Astrid held his face with both of her hands, thumbing his cheeks softly with want. She couldn't help but trace his quivering lips and he whimpered quietly at her touch.</p><p>She inches closer to him, placing her lips just below his jaw. Her lips ghosting across his neck.</p><p>"I still don't understand." He quietly admitted.</p><p>"If this is some kind of joke then I don't want to be part of it." He said as he tried to push her off.</p><p>Astrid was having none of it and pushed him back against the brick wall. Her lips hungrily kissing his neck. She paused having found the Adam’s apple she swear she was going to playfully bite as soon as she had the chance. </p><p>She gave it an experimental lick and Hiccup groaned and shuddered against her merciless assault. She grazed her teeth lightly and Hiccup gulped nervously. She sucked lightly and enjoyed the way he’s reacting to her.</p><p>"You know this is  classified as rape right?" He said breathlessly. His hands still trying to fight her off somewhat weakly. Moaning with each nip of his exposed neck. Astrid breathe him in, finding his scent delectable. He did not smell of aftershave or any perfume, he smelt like cinnamon laced with something floral and she absolutely couldn't get enough of it.</p><p>"Hmm.. don't care." She mumbled against his pale flesh. Hands grabbing at his shirt, untucking it in the process as she pushed her hands underneath his white shirt. Astrid felt him shiver against her touch and she couldn't help but marvel at the feel of his skin, smooth and unblemished. Her hands wandered around his stomach and she let out a moan as she could feel the contours of his ab muscles.</p><p>'He has abs?'</p><p>She couldn't help but gasp in surprised. You could not really tell as most of the time Hiccup would be wearing a jumper underneath his blazer. Which oddly enough  he wasn't wearing today.</p><p>"Astrid.. please.." he begged.</p><p>She snaked her arms around him hiking the shirt up in the process, the buttons straining against her forceful actions.</p><p>"The buttons are going to come off." He whined.</p><p>She flicked her eyes down at him. She was a head taller than him, normally that would turn the girl off preferring the guy to be taller than her but Astrid somehow did not mind this with Hiccup. His small scrawny stature made to be bullied and spoiled by someone like her. She always had a dominant personality and did not like the designated role of the 'girl' in a typical relationship which is why she never bothered having one before.</p><p>"Then let me unbutton your shirt. And don't you dare be difficult with me!" She warned him sternly.</p><p>Hiccups eyes for a second had a defiant glint to them but after thinking about his options carefully, he nodded slowly. He wasn't going to get away from this and they both knew it.</p><p>"Can we not do this here?" He bargained.</p><p>Astrid paused briefly. Weighing the pros and cons of his suggestion. To be honest Astrid did not really mean to take it this far, she was just going to kiss him to find out whether her attraction to him was just because of his dismissive behaviour towards her. But she didn't expect his lips, his body and everything else about him to be so addictive.</p><p>"Don't you want this?" </p><p>"I..I- I don't know..." he replied softly with a sigh.</p><p>"I want you." She admitted.</p><p>"I know.. you weren't exactly subtle about it." He said helplessly. He tried to tidy his shirt and even attempted to tuck it in again but Astrid grab both his hands and glared at him, eyes goading him to dare carry on.</p><p>He stopped as he let his hands hang limply to his side.</p><p>"Don't you like me?" </p><p>"I.. I don't know.. I don't even know you."</p><p>"You can get to know me later." She pressed.</p><p>"Do I have a choice?" He looked up at her seriously.</p><p>Astrid snaked her arms around him, embracing him while digging her hands through his messy hair.</p><p>"No not really." She replied, placing her chin just above his head.</p><p>"Why?" He said somewhat whiny. Astrid smiled liking the fact that he knows better to struggle. He's definitely learning.</p><p>For a few minutes he did not say anything and Astrid was content with just holding him like this. To have his body pressed against hers like this. They fit like a puzzle, mostly him conforming to the curvature of her body as she enveloped him somewhat possessively.</p><p>Hiccup’s stomach growled and she could feel him stiffen against her body. Astrid peered down his face and he looked away. Astrid tilted his chin up to face her, she doesn’t know why he was red and she couldn’t help but squeal on the inside. She chomp on his cheek gingerly, gently gnawing on it playfully.</p><p>He groaned and tried to wiggle away but Astrid tightened her hold on him.</p><p>“Is my little baby hungry?” She cooed.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at her and gave her his best threatening glare. But that only serve to make her laugh. </p><p>“I’m not a baby!” He said with a stomp of his foot.</p><p>She kissed his nose and rested her forehead against his.</p><p>“Well, you’re my baby! Come, let’s go have our lunch!”</p><p>He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at this.</p><p>“I did not agree on that! And I’m not you’re baby!” He couldn’t help but mutter under his breathe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lunchtime Mayhem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not really sure if this chapter came out well. I might edit this in the future or rewrite it. Anyway guyz enjoy *mwah*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup did not appreciate being guided against his will towards the dining hall. He did not enjoy being in such a loud and chaotic environment. He preferred the sophisticated quiet atmosphere of the Chess Club where you can eat lunch while having an intellectual battle against your opponent on the chessboard.</p><p>It's a quiet and hassle-free environment. He huffed and glared at the back of the girl who's intent on dragging him around against his will. But unfortunately, physical prowess has never been his forte and considering their earlier engagement it wasn't likely that he could just get out of this using force. If anything their earlier entanglement taught him that he can't win against Astrid Hofferson where strength was involved. And one other thing what she did to him earlier was definitely sexual assault.</p><p>"Astrid, I normally eat my lunch at the chess club."</p><p>She did not even glance back at him.</p><p>"My friend is waiting for me" He tried again.</p><p>"Later. I'll go with you," she replied flashing him a wide toothy smile.</p><p>Hiccup's heart skipped a beat, it wasn't fair that she's so gorgeous, perfect and incredibly beautiful. He couldn't help but groan, he berated himself for being attracted to her appearance, he knew better than that, he couldn't let this she-devil get the better of him.</p><p>"Umm.. no.. because if you did all the geeks in there are going to have a heart attack! Also don't you care about what everyone is going to say to you? If you're seen with me, you are literally committing social suicide!" he warned, hoping this is enough for her to see reason.</p><p>They couldn't be farther apart from each other and they definitely don't have anything in common, or so Hiccup thinks. Besides their social standings are completely polar opposites of each other. She belonged in the popular group and he didn't.</p><p>"Hiccup! I hardly care about that! Why would someone like me care about everyone else's opinion!"</p><p>"Soooo.."</p><p>"So NO! You can't talk me out of letting you go!" she glared adamantly at him. Hiccup couldn't help but shrink at her death stare.</p><p>"I was only looking out for you." Hiccup mumbled sheepishly.</p><p>"Hmmm.." she hummed suspiciously, bringing her face forward and scrutinising him closely. Hiccup couldn't help but bite the inside of his lip anxiously. He has never been good at confrontations. He started fidgeting and his eyes started darting to everywhere but her accusing face.</p><p>"Kiss me and I might just let the fact that you tried to trick me go."</p><p>Hiccup's eyes couldn't help but widen at her absurd proposal.</p><p>"What?!?"</p><p>"You heard me!" Astrid reiterated with a smirk.</p><p>"Do it or we both will be exploring the definition of rape and how loud I can make you scream," she said with such sweetness that you would almost mistake those words as anything but threatening. Hiccup shivered in fear. As the designated prey to Astrid's predatory actions, he was sensitive to any hint of danger and Astrid definitely has a dangerous air surrounding her right now. She was ready to prove a point with or without his consent.</p><p>He gulped and looked around the dining hall. A lot of students were looking at them and were whispering to their respective seatmate. He looked at Astrid again but her eyes never left his. She didn't seem disturbed by the attention they were garnering.</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" she growled loudly at the gawking students. The whispering immediately stopped and everyone looked away. Astrid had a bit of reputation for being a bit violent when crossed. Wasnt to say that she was a dangerous student who enjoyed inflicting bodily harm to anyone that so much as look at her wrong, but its also well known that if you somehow annoyed her, you are in for a not so fun time. Especially since she's is a black belt in Karate and her Dad teaches at a Karate school. So she knows the right way to inflict the most damage without making it permanent or obvious.</p><p>"Can I do it somewhere else or maybe even another time?" Hiccup asked shyly.</p><p>"No."</p><p>'Well so much for trying.' he couldn't help but lament helplessly in his head.</p><p>"Umm.. can you close your eyes and umm.." Hiccup couldn't help but flushed heavily. The height difference between them is a major obstacle in trying to complete her request. He would just about reach her lips if he tiptoed maybe, but that is so embarrassing and humiliating. Well, not like asking her to bend slightly so he could reach her lips is any less humiliating but at least it removes an unstable factor such as that he might not be able to even reach her lips or an unfortunate accident where he trips trying to tiptoe. He didn't just get the nickname Hiccup for nothing, he's well known for being quite clumsy and a klutz.</p><p>Astrid without a word bend forward closed her eyes and expectantly waited for him. Hiccup scratched the back of his neck nervously and inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times, trying to gather his courage and calm his nerves.</p><p>'It's only a kiss, right? What's so hard about that.'</p><p>Hiccup brought his face close to hers slowly and then pressed his lips against hers. He could hear the room go quiet as if the whole world had suddenly stopped. He could feel eyes on him but he had a job to do and the harsh grip on his wrist wouldn't let him walk away from this. So he might as well get this over with and hope this nightmare to be over.</p><p>The first thing that came to his mind when his lips touched hers, was how soft and delicate it was. The second thing was Astrid's scent. A soft flowery scent that interlaces with the smell of her sweat, it surprised him that he didn't find it pungent, not even a hint of sourness to it. It overloaded his senses as her scent overwhelmed his brain. He only came back to reality when he felt her pull his wrist tightly forward bringing his body forward, as her teeth began to nip and suck at his lower lips, a silent plea for more.</p><p>"Astrid." he moaned against her lips. He tapped her shoulders in alarm.</p><p>As if finally realising where they were, she let go and gave him a soft smile. Nothing about her demeanour was apologetic. The look in her eyes was filled with want and desire. He shuddered at her insatiable hunger for him. It's frightening to see her looking at him like he was some kind of delectable snack.</p><p>"Sorry," she said with a grin, slightly sticking her tongue out.</p><p>Hiccup couldn't help but roll his eyes but otherwise said nothing. He kept his eyes on the floor, scared to meet the eyes of the many students who's jaws were open in shock.</p><p>"What will you be having dear?" A kind old voice asked Astrid, as they got to the old dinner lady behind the counter.</p><p>"I'll be having a bit of the pasta and one apple juice."</p><p>"Sure doll, that be 5 dollars."</p><p>"You want anything Hic?" she affectionately asked. Her thumb drawing soothing circles in the back of his hands.</p><p>Hiccup shook his head and patted his bag signifying he brought his own lunch.</p><p>Astrid led them to the centre table where the rest of her friends sat.</p><p>"So you and him?" asked Heather excitedly.</p><p>"Not yet, it's complicated," replied Astrid with a  sigh.</p><p>"OHHHHH" the whole group voiced out.</p><p>"Tell us the details!" squealed Ruffnut.</p><p>"Later." laughed Astrid.</p><p>***</p><p>Astrid glanced at Hiccup at the corner of her eyes and smiled blissfully at him. The rest of Astrid's friends did not question him much as Astrid warned them not to bother him too much. He glanced at her awkwardly, nervous energy permeated his whole system but with a prod from her, he finally took his packed lunch out of his bag. He has a spiderman lunch box and his face flushed red again in embarrassment. He was teary-eyed and on the verge of crying as some of the guys at the table snickered.</p><p>Astrid glared at them and they flinched, looking away immediately.</p><p>She was so very tempted to pull him into her arms and kiss him silly but there's always a time for that later. She needs to keep herself in check so she doesn't just ravage him on the table in front of the entire school. It's his fault really looking so adorably cute like that. His spirit animal must be a puppy otherwise Astrid couldn't explain how he manages to look so endearing and absolutely beautiful with every flustered action.</p><p>"Eat or you wouldn't have time to go to you're precious chess club," she told him.</p><p>He pouted at her and begrudgingly obeyed.</p><p>Astrid finished her lunch relatively fast and she spent the rest of her time watching Hiccup stab his chicken Caesar salad with a fork. He ate calmly and delicately as he placed the fork filled with green and bits of chicken laced with mayonnaise in his mouth as he took little tiny nibbles.</p><p>'So cute!!'</p><p>Astrid couldn't help but squeal internally. It's unfair, everything he does just makes her want to strip him naked and make him mewl and moan out loudly until his voice becomes hoarse. Astrid noticed that he had a bit of mayonnaise on the side of his lips. She cast an adoring smile at him as she pulled him close and licked the white stain on the side of his erotically.</p><p>He gave her a begging look and it took all her self control to ignore his plea and carry on tormenting him with her tongue.</p><p>"I want to feed you!" she voiced out.</p><p>"I don't think.. ehhmm.. that's a good idea." he murmured.</p><p>"Astrid leave the poor boy alone. God, you need to give him some space." laughed Heather.</p><p>Astrid shook her head and pulled Hiccup onto her lap.</p><p>"Ahh!" he yelped and tried to struggle against her steel grip but to no avail. He sighed pathetically as Astrid looked at him expectantly while holding his fork that's now filled with bits of green and chicken.</p><p>Seeing no other option, Hiccup opened his mouth begrudgingly staring daggers at her as he chewed. He didn't want to make a scene, Hiccup never liked to be the centre of attention and at this moment making another scene with Astrid would place him once again on the surrounding student's radar. Not like he isn't already on their radar but at least it's only some of them who's looking at the both of them with unveiled interest.</p><p>"Awww you are guys are so cute!" Squealed Ruffnut.</p><p>"Now I can't help but want my own adorable nerd to spoil." She sighed longingly.</p><p>"Say cheese!!" Grinned Heather as she took a picture of them.</p><p>Hiccup froze and hid his face against Astrid's neck but it was already too late.</p><p>"Send me that later." Beamed Astrid.</p><p>"Hehe.. of course." Snickered Heather giving her a thumbs up.</p><p>"There's only a little bit left." She coaxed.</p><p>"I'm not a baby. I can feed myself." He whined softly in her ear.</p><p>"I know love." She whispered back.</p><p>"Please.. Astrid it's embarrassing." He sobbed.</p><p>"Please." She begged him sending a puppy eye in his direction.</p><p>Hiccup frowned. This isn't fair! How is she allowed to do this to him? How is it even remotely fair for her to look so dazzlingly beautiful and why couldn't he find it in himself to say 'no' to her.</p><p>"That's not fair." He told her.</p><p>"All's fair in love and war." She retorted back placing a soft chaste kiss on his nose.</p><p>He wiggled his nose in discomfort and snorted at her as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Astrid groaned and close her eyes.</p><p>"Don't do that or you're going to make me want to do things to you." She hotly whispered.</p><p>"Get a room you guys!" Tuffnut complained.</p><p>"You guys are so sickeningly sweet but just remember that you guys are in a public place, so can you guys keep the flirting to a minimum. It's painful for single people." Said Ruffnut.</p><p>"Yep! Almost contracted diabetes just looking at you guys." Voiced Heather with a nod.</p><p>Hiccup reddened once again and stuffed his face deep into Astrid's neck. He couldn't find it in him to face the group. He would literally die of embarrassment.</p><p>Astrid was quite happy and content having him curled up against her like this. The feel of his breathe on her neck got her so hot and bothered that she just couldn't help herself.</p><p>Her hands somehow find themselves on his lap. Having abandoned the fork with what's left of the chicken Caesar salad which wasn't very much.</p><p>Hiccups breathe hitched as her hands stroke his leg innocently and he eyed her suspiciously.</p><p>"What are you doing." He hissed under his breath. He looked back slightly but found that the rest of the group is busying themselves with talking to each other about some other nonsense that he didn't much care for.</p><p>Astrid just gave him a cheeky grin as she began to rub his growing length through the charcoal trousers.</p><p>"Astrid!!!" He cried out in alarmed.</p><p>"Shsss.. quiet.. or they will notice." She whispered in his ears hotly. She shifted him around so he's back is against her breast, giving her better access to him.</p><p>"You better act normal." She smiled evilly. Giving the shell of his ears a tiny lick.</p><p>He bucked against her and with his back arching slightly finding her hot whispers and soft tongue felt unbelievably good. Hiccup jumped up in surprise as Astrid hands dove under his trousers into his boxers as she wrap her dainty hands around his hardened member.</p><p>Hiccup bit his lips in order to stop the strangled moans and groans escaping from his mouth. He felt dazed as his head begin to swim from Astrid's expert hands.</p><p>Astrid peppered the back of neck with soft chaste kisses, as she nip and suck at his soft flesh. Sometimes she bites hard enough to leave marks on the little slope between his neck and shoulder.</p><p>"Umm.. you two.. what are you doing?" Asked Heather suspiciously with a raised brow.</p><p>"Nothing." Replied Astrid with a straight voice. Her hands still pumping him underneath the table. Hiccup's face turn as red as a tomato as he fidget placing his hand on his lap.</p><p>"Are you close?" She asked with a heavy whisper. She moaned as she bit top of shell his ears hard, hard enough that Hiccup thought she might have drawn blood. Astrid started moving in a rolling motion rubbing her breast on his back secretively.</p><p>"Stop.." he said breathlessly.</p><p>"Hmmp.." he moaned biting his lips hard that he actually draw blood. His forehead covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he slumped weakly against her. His breathing ragged and erratic. He couldn't believe it, not in Astrid craziness. She actually made him orgasm here! Under the table! In front of everyone! They were lucky enough to not be caught!</p><p>"You enjoyed that baby?" She whispered sweetly.</p><p>"I know I did." She told him nuzzling his neck as she breathe him in. She still pumped slowly making sure that 'it' was all out of his system. Hiccup couldn't help but grimace at his cum that are now splattered all over his boxers. </p><p>She stared at him with a chesire like grin plastered on her face as she brought her cum covered hands out. She brought it close to her face and gave it a lick, she moaned gingerly as she sucked her index fingers cleaning the cum trailing down her respective fingers one by one. Hiccup groaned with want, finding himself starting to harden once again. He closed his eyes and thought about integers, algebra, anything that would stop him from being aroused.</p><p>"Astrid.." confronted Ruffnut quietly from across the table, her eyebrow raised in shock.</p><p>"Sorry.. it got quite messy feeding Hiccup, the mayonnaise got onto my fingers." Astrid lied flawlessly, she even added a little bit of a dramatic flair to it as she sigh and chided him with her a look.</p><p>Hiccups jaw couldn't help but slacken in disbelief but otherwise said nothing to dissuade her claim.</p><p>"Umm.. okay. I just thought.." trailed Ruffnut but scratched her the side of her face awkwardly.</p><p>"You have such a dirty mind, uff." Said Astrid with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"Shut it Hofferson!"</p><p>"Hahahaha."</p><p>The rest of the people on the table burst out in laughter.</p><p>Hiccup could not wait the day to be over. He didn't think his heart could take another risky situation with Astrid.</p><p>"You taste excellent by the way." She purred in his ear as she squeezed him tight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Baby Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your comments on how much you love this story. It really motivates me to write more. I know this story is a bit unusual and the chapters are a bit rough but I will be editing them in the future once I finish laying the groundwork. Anyway Enjoy guyz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup breathe a sigh of relief when afternoon lessons started. That means he was somewhat free from Astrids steel tight clutches. He gave Fishlegs his best friend an apologetic look, history was one of the subjects they shared together and he was not happy when he did not show up at the chess club earlier. Hiccup shivered as he felt someone staring at him from behind. It wasn't out of animosity although a lot of the students in the class was pointing and whispering about him, courtesy of the blonde pyscho who think raping him is a normal Tuesday.</p><p>He couldn't but sighed, he did not look back, he knew for months that Astrid sat behind him but that was never an issue before. She was never an issue before. Months ago she did not know he even existed whilst he did. To be fair Hiccup knows every student's names that sits in all his chosensubjects. Hiccup began to bite anxiously his pen trying to think of when he ever got on her radar.</p><p>To be honest, what happened earlier between them felt like a fleeting dream. Hiccup couldn't help but pinch himself to make sure he wasn't in some kind of dream. "Ouch!" He couldn't help but curse to himself quietly. So definitely not a dream. He scratched his head in absolute confusion. Why him and out of all people here? One things for sure he had a lot of explaining to do to Fishlegs, the problem now is, how do you explain something you barely understand yourself.</p><p>Hiccup heard his phone vibrate quietly inside one of the pockets of his trousers, thank God he was prewarned by Astrid to keep it on silent after she threatened to make him miss class for some other 'fun' activity if he didn't give her his phone number. Hiccup bit the inside of his lip, he couldn't help but grimace at the thought of how his lips are now battered and bruised by the many times he bit them and that's just today alone. Astrid is causing his anxiety level to skyrocket.</p><p>He would have preferred to just ignore that text from Astrid, he knows for sure it was her as no one has he knows would ever message him during school time, well except maybe for Fish but they generally frown the use of mobile phones during class, something about it interrupting their learning didn't quite sit right with them. But he knew better by now that ignoring Astrid could result in an unimaginable consequence, so begrudgingly and as stealthy as he could manage he fished out his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>"I think you'd look positively adorable if we braid the back of your hair a little :* xxx"</p><p>Hiccup couldn't help but groan on the inside and typed out the word 'NO!' making sure each letter are capitalised. Not sure how much he's refusal is going to help his case as so far it comes in one ear and out the other with her.</p><p>"Aww, common Hic."</p><p>She sent another message a second later.</p><p>"Astrid I'm trying to concentrate on our biology lesson," he replied to her message, looking back at her for good measure making sure she sees him put his phone inside his bag. She gave him a cute pout but otherwise nodded at him while blowing a kiss in his direction with an accompanied wink.</p><p>HIccup couldn't help but blush and he shook his head lightly and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.</p><p>***</p><p>"So what happened this lunchtime? And what was up with you and Astrid? Since when? And why didn't you tell me." Fishlegs began firing question at him one after another, he couldn't help but give him a deadpan look as he palmed his face. Those questions were hard to answer, especially the last two.</p><p>"To be honest Fish.. I have no idea."</p><p>"But you were with Astrid Hofferson. THE ASTRID HOFFERSON!" shouted Fishlegs. "And you were doing stuff with your mouths!!" he exclaimed shock written all over his face.</p><p>"Wait, how did you know about that?" asked Hiccup with a raised brow. "And its called kissing Fish."</p><p>"Duh! It's what all everyone could talk about and I heard them, also someone posted it on Instagram. And yeah I know what kissing is duffus, but I thought you weren't interested in all the romancy stuff, you even proclaimed that only science has your undivided attention."</p><p>"It's not like I have a choice," groaned Hiccup.</p><p>"Besides.."</p><p>It's not all that bad.</p><p>Hiccup couldn't help but finish that sentence inside his head, not like he is ever going to admit that to anyone that kissing Astrid was exciting. Amazing and extremely exhilarating. For such a tough woman, her skin and her body are so incredibly soft and supple. It felt like he could just melt into her. Hiccup couldn't help but curse quietly, his body still remembers how well they fit together like a puzzle and if he was honest with himself, he did kinda miss her a little.</p><p>*ding*</p><p>Hiccup couldn't help but sigh and look at the message on his phone. He knew who it was and he couldn't help but smile a little, although things between them are incredibly rushed and still feels incredibly fresh but having her constantly seeking his attention like this was daunting but mostly flattering.</p><p>"Come watch me at Basketball practice.. if you don't come..."</p><p>That was all it said, but Hiccup couldn't help but shudder at the unspoken threat that Astrid is insinuating. Better let the parents know that he was coming home late.</p><p>"Astrid wants me to go to the 'court'." He told his best friend. "She's at Basketball practice." He explained noticing the confused look on his friend's face.</p><p>"I thought we were going to do homework ASAP and play league of legends afterwards."</p><p>"Yeah sorry, you have no idea what Astrid will do to me if I don't go!"</p><p>"What? she'll suck out your soul?" laughed Fishlegs.</p><p>An inappropriate image of Astrid down on her knees.. Hiccup groaned and banished the tantalising image that just popped into his head. What was wrong with him? Astrid has poisoned his mind!! Just the thought of kissing her again and to feel her body against his got his heart beating so fast and just the thought of her warmth and her scent have him feeling so giddy it was like the feeling of buying a new issue of his favourite marvel comic book except amplify that feeling of happiness and excitement by tenfold. He is literally on cloud 9.</p><p>"You have no idea.." he couldn't help but say it with a sigh. Though the thought of seeing her filled his stomach with butterflies.</p><p>"Anyway, you wanna come with?" he asked Fishlegs. Hopefully, he'd say yes because the thought of being there at basketball practice surrounded by loud obnoxious people on his own did not sound like a recipe for a fun time.</p><p>"Nah, sorry bud, I have a huge essay to do for Humanity studies and then there's an item build I've been wanting to try on Jayce."</p><p>"Nerd."</p><p>"Aren't we both buddy haha"</p><p>They both snickered at that. They were never ashamed of being considered as geeks, they like what they like and that was that. It always puzzled Hiccup how acting a certain way and liking certain things affects your social standing, I guess its just one of those things that will always be such a conundrum to him.</p><p>***</p><p>Waving goodbye to Fishlegs at the gate Hiccup trudge back slowly into school. They were a few students about, either rushing to their respective after school clubs or waiting for their parents. The hallways were less busy than usual and he'd rather it like this than the normal busy traffic he used to see at lunch time.</p><p>Stockbrook school was quite a big school possessing 30 different blocks each named after one of the alphabet letters. The area where he got ravaged earlier was called the G block and maths teachers occupy that block and that's where most students have their math lessons.</p><p>The court located is just beside the dining hall but you would have to go through a tiny hallway then up the stairs and back down again. Then you will see a wooden large double door, and inside is the indoor court.</p><p>On the way to the court where his.. Hiccup paused for a second having no idea what to call this strange relationship he has with Astrid. What are they exactly? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Friends with benefits? It's confusing and somehow Hiccup couldn't fathom the idea that she liked him. You could argue the fact that since Astrid has kissed him among other things she has recently done to him, you can safely assume that she does have some feelings for him.</p><p>But how is he to know? Hiccup has never gone out with a girl before let alone kissed one. Astrid was his first! And he doesn't quite know what this signifies. All he has is just old school superficial knowledge he garnered from the few romantic movies that he watched with his mom when he was little.</p><p>It's the modern-day now where chastity is frowned upon and mocked. Where it's considered normal for girls and guys to sleep around with any random people regardless of whether they have any romantic attachments to them or not. So is he just a passing interest to her? Someone she could toy around with for a while then throw away like yesterday's trash? It's confusing, it's daunting and just the thought of just being just that.. is completely terrifying. Granted he doesn't have any feelings for her, heck he barely knows the girl but Hiccup wouldn't mind getting to know her a little. She seemed fun to be around, not his usual kind of fun but he found that experiencing new things especially the ones he was afraid was quite a rush.</p><p>He spotted one of the vending machines that are dotted around schools, he thought for a second and decided to get a water bottle just in case Astrid needs it. Hiccup was about to continue walking but then he paused and stared at the apple juice on the machine. He thought about it and shrugged.</p><p>Might as well get that one as well, Astrid seemed to like it earlier.</p><p>Hiccup entered the dining hall and found a few students loitering around, he didn't know you were allowed to hang around here after school but maybe the drama club uses it. The dining hall without the portable tables and chairs is quite a big space, this place is also used as the gathering point for their morning assembly.</p><p>"Hey!" called out a boy that Hiccup did not know. He was tall just about 5 ft 9 compared to his meagre size of 5 ft 5. He had broad shoulders and a square chest paired with a buzzcut hair and a nasty snarl, he looked extremely terrifying.</p><p>Hiccup continued walking although he kept his head down, he was hoping it wasn't him he was calling out to. The boy looked frightening on his own but he also came with his two other friends that were scary as well although not as tall and as stocky as he was. All three of them blocked his path and Hiccup stood still.</p><p>He gulped nervously, on the outside he was calm and collected but on the inside, he was shaking in his boots.</p><p>"Stay away from Astrid! Do you hear me punk?!!" he threatened, grabbing Hiccup by the scruff of his neck and pulling him up. Hiccup looked at him in the eye for the simple reason that it was quite rude to not look someone at eye level when they were talking to you. Hiccup was scared, no terrified! He froze completely. His body did not have either the fight or flight instinct, no it went into sleep mode. His mind went completely blank.</p><p>"You think I'm kidding don't you, fuckin nerd!" he cursed loudly.</p><p>"Astrid is way out of your league! You better leave her alone or you are not going to like what I am going to do to you!"</p><p>He laughed as he walked away with his goons. He did not know what came over him but he spoke out loud before his brain even thought of the consequences to his daft action. To Astrid, he might just be a passing interest, someone that piqued her sexual curiosity. But he did not like being threatened to stay away from her! If he was going to leave and stay away from Astrid, it would be at his own terms!</p><p>"No.." he said quietly, fist clench so tightly that his skin went white. His nails digging into his palms he swears he could feel blood on his curled fingers, or maybe it was sweat. He really hoped it was just sweat.</p><p>The bully turned around aggressively, his brown eyes narrowed into a hideous glare and his mouth curled into a nasty snarl.</p><p>"What was that.." he growled, taking a menacing step towards him.</p><p>Hiccup bit his lips hard, straightened his posture, craned his neck and looked at him square in the face.</p><p>"I said No!" he spoke again, his heart beating so fast, he thought it would overheat and explode. He hardly has a chance of winning but that doesn't matter, he was a man! He would stand here and fight for his dignity. His dad, Stoick Haddock has instilled that mentally in him, might be the Viking blood that runs in his veins, that must be how he found the courage to even stand here and stare danger in the face without even flinching. Well, maybe he flinched a little but that doesn't matter, what matter is that he's standing up for his right and his freedom of choice!</p><p>The fist came fast and hard, Hiccup saw his life flashed before his eyes before his brain finally registered the pain that accompanied the thrown fist. Hiccups head rattled from the force of the blow and he flew back and crashed on the floor.</p><p>"Are you still going to keep being stubborn Hiccup! Listen to what I'm saying and this pain will stop! Astrid is just using you! You're nothing but her little toy and once she's bored of you, she will throw you away! Stay away from her, I mean it, Haddock!"</p><p>Dizzy from the punch, Hiccups vision swam but he shook his head, adrenaline numbing the pain. He crawled to his knees and with a burst of strength he stood up. He could feel the side of his cheeks tingly and stinging.</p><p>"I said NO! It doesn't matter what she thinks of me! It will be my choice to stay away from her and not ANYONE ELSE'S!" Hiccup shouted the last part as he channelled that into some sort of war cry as he charged forward with all his might.</p><p>With a sneer, the bully easily dodged Hiccup's pathetic charged, Hiccup missed and his hands hit the air. The bully kneed him in the stomach and punched him hard again on the face twice and for good measure thew a shard hard jab to his gut.</p><p>Hiccup gasped, the air is thrown out of him, he clutched his stomach tights as he found himself winded. He was like a fish brought out of water as he desperately tried to get some air into his lungs.</p><p>***</p><p>"Astrid it's Hiccup!" shouted a flustered Heather. She saw Hiccup and was about to call out to him so they could go together. She was running late for Basketball practice as she had to stay 30 minutes as she had detention in English for forgetting her homework. That's when all the commotion happened. She saw Hiccup being approached by Clyde one of the few guys that Astrid had gone out with just for fun and then dumped the next day.</p><p>Clyde was not happy with Astrid playing with him like that. He was one of the jocks that was very popular with girls, and he's used to being the one doing the dumping and the cheating. Heather guessed he must have heard about Astrid and Hiccup but to be fair everyone in school knows about it by now. It's the hottest gossip right now! A lot of people are even betting how many days till Astrid dumped and throw away her latest victim/boy toy.</p><p>Heather knew that those fools would be even more surprised. Astrid is serious this time, Heather doesn't quite know why she was so infatuated with the dork but she is over the heels for him. Just a few weeks ago she was Astrid's victim on her constant rant about Hiccup, at first she was just mad at him and then the conversation about him went weird. For example, Astrid in the middle of her rant randomly blurted out "how frustratingly cute he was." That's when Heather knew she got it bad.</p><p>Clyde was quite loud with his demands and threats to Hiccup to stay away from Astrid. That's when things spiralled out of control and the next thing she knew, Hiccup was sent flying by Clyde's fist. Heather bolted and ran as fast as she could to get Astrid. Hopefully, Hiccup does not get beaten too badly!</p><p>**</p><p>The moment Heather mentioned Hiccup with her all flustered and worried like that, she knew something must have happened to him. Astrid dropped everything and ran to her. Worry etched deeply on her beautiful face. </p><p>She grasped Heather by the shoulder.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"It's Hiccup and... and... Clyde..!" Heather stated in broken words as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p>"Where?" Astrid said with a thin voice, her face cold and chilly.</p><p>"Dining hall."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Licking Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astrid ran towards the dining hall at breakneck speed,  she smashed through the double doors like an infallible boulder using her shoulder. She ran up the stairs so fast that she was skipping steps. Still wearing her basketball uniform, white tank top with the number 1 in the back and the logo of their school on the front.</p><p>
  <em>Please be okay...</em>
</p><p>She couldn't help but worry. She clenched her fist in anger if anything were to happen to her Hiccup! Clyde was going to get it.</p><p>Astrid arrived at the dining hall and a lot of students are crowding around the centre. She pushes and shoves her way through not minding the amount of force she has to use. Students that she pushed and shoved tried to argue and was about to shout at her but when they turned around and saw Astrid, they moved away immediately.</p><p>All the students that saw her wading through the centre, smiled and their faces lit up in anticipation as they knew they were in for a good show. They parted like the Red Sea. Her heart drops to her stomach and her nostrils flared up in anger. Her stomach churned as she saw the state of Hiccup, curled up on the floor with Clyde towering above him, pressing him down on his chest with his foot.</p><p>Her heart called out him to him but she paused as she looked at him in the eye and saw the fire within those emerald orbs. Although his body was broken, his spirit wasn't. She knew it was time to systematically break every piece of Clyde's bones but something about Hiccups eyes stopped her in her tracks. She could feel it, his will to fight; his will of fire. It left her feeling breathless.</p><p>"Astrid!" Clyde called out in surprise.</p><p>Hiccup looked back at her in shock and embarrassment. Astrid without a pause in her movement jumped and roundhouse kick Clyde in the back of his head!</p><p>She didn't realise how bad Hiccups state is until she saw the blotches of red on the side of his face that was now starting to swell. She could tell with one look that it is going to bruise badly. She needs to get him to the first aid room and put some cold ice on it.</p><p>She took a deep breath and did a running start as she charges at Clyde once more.</p><p>"Astrid, WAIT! STOP!!" Clyde yelled out in panic and fear. He put his two hands up in self-defence yet Astrid did not wait or even stop. With the flexibility and grace attributed to felines, she weaves and cut through his defences as she jumped up grabbing the side of his head with both her hands and smashed her knee against his unguarded forehead.</p><p>With the main bully down she turned her attention to the other two boys that were standing beside Clyde.</p><p>Astrid did not even hesitate as she placed her dominant foot behind her to stabilise her footing as she dished out five rapid palm strike on one of the boy's chin and did a quick side sweep, causing the boy to fall flat on his face against the floor smashing his nose in the process. Without looking back Astrid kick the other boy on the kneecap making him fall to his knees.</p><p>Astrid immediately clapped the side of the boys head with open palms targeting his ears. The boy grunted and screamed as he too fell to the floor barely conscious like the other two.</p><p>Astrid then rushed to Hiccup's side fussing over him like he was the most fragile thing in the world.</p><p>Which in a way he is.</p><p>She scooped him up into her arms. She thought he would be heavier considering that he is a boy and they tend to be heavier due to their denser muscle mass, but he was light. That made her worry that her Hiccup was maybe too thin and not eating well.</p><p>Oddly enough he didn't make a fuss when she scooped him into her arms like he normally does when she tries to be overly affectionate with him in public.</p><p>Astrid saw Clyde lying on the wooden laminate floor nursing his forehead that was now sporting a very visible bump. She looked at him in disgust.</p><p>"You will not speak of this." She addressed Clyde, the threat of death written all over her face.</p><p>"And you will not bother my Hiccup again because if you did, I will make sure that thing dangling between your legs will be remain nothing but an ornament. Do you understand?"</p><p>Clyde shivered as he heard the unveiled threat in her voice. From the icy tone of her voice, he knew she meant it too.</p><p>"In fact, nobody will tell the principal anything of what happened here."</p><p>Astrid spoke to Clyde and to the crowd of onlookers.</p><p>"Clyde and his friends fell down the stairs. Now repeat after me."</p><p>Silence. The whole place was silent, you could almost hear a pin drop.</p><p>Astrid narrowed her eyes and she snarled like an animal at the crowd.</p><p>"Clyde and his friends fell down the stairs."</p><p>Like mindless sheep that was scared to be the one put on the butcher's table, they all repeated after her.</p><p>Hiccup looked at this amazing fierce goddess in awe and disbelief. She reminded him of the valkyries, the fiercest female warriors that served Odin that his mother once read to him as a child.</p><p>Astrid smiled in satisfaction as she turned heel still carrying Hiccup within her inescapable embrace. She looked at him pitifully, the bruises now appearing on his adorable fragile face. She could see the dried blood on the side of his lips where he had been hit. Luckily, the cut was small and shallow.</p><p>"God! Hiccup! What were you thinking!" she admonishes her brave but stupid lover.</p><p>"I thought I had it." he replied light-heartedly, a stupid grin plastered on his face.</p><p>Astrid snorted, amused by his reply.</p><p>"You thought you had it..." she answered back dryly.</p><p>"What I'm not just all bark and no bite. They were quivering in their boots with all this Viking muscular power that I'm packing."</p><p>"Quivering in excitement at the prospect of an easy picking more like." Astrid couldn't help but retort.</p><p>"-but seriously Hiccup, you should have ran or do anything else but antagonised them. You should have waited for me to sort them out. I'm the reason they messed with you. Okay? Don't do this again."</p><p>"I'm not some fragile vase Astrid! I can protect myself! I know I'm small and can't fight but it doesn't mean that I can't stand up for myself, it doesn't mean I have to run away!"</p><p>"But that's exactly the point Hiccup! You're not built for this."</p><p>Hiccup glared at her.</p><p>"-for fighting I mean, you're more suited to other things. Please just listen to me." she groaned, frustrated by his stubbornness.</p><p>"So you would have others label me as someone who needs a woman to fight his battles for him?" he snapped sharply at her. His emerald eyes glowed as it fixed unto her own.</p><p>"Yes! As long as it means that you would be safe." she said softly.</p><p>Hiccup gave her a hard stare and tried to unlatch himself off her but her grip tightened not allowing him any room to move or manoeuvre. He stared at her angrily and she stared at him back unabashed.</p><p>He snorted and buried his face on her neck.</p><p>Astrid sighed.</p><p>"Hiccup please..." Astrid tried to reason.</p><p>He didn't answer just contented himself with blowing angry streams of hot air to her neck.</p><p>
  <em>He's such a baby!</em>
</p><p>Astrid couldn't help but think to herself. So with that, the cold war ensued between the both of them during their short journey towards the school nurse office.</p><p>They arrived at the nurse's office. The brown door with faded letters of paint that used to say in white 'First Aid' but you could barely make it out anymore. Even the first aid logo is indiscernible.</p><p>She let Hiccup down but he is still determined to keep silent and he even has the audacity to look away from her like he couldn't stand the sight of her.</p><p>Astrid sighed and can't help but roll her eyes again. She grabbed hold of his hand, he tried to pull away from her but of course, it was no use. She intertwined their hands together and made him shuffle closer to her, which he did begrudgingly.</p><p>She knocked on the door twice and waited. When no one opened the door Astrid knew the school nurse must have gone out as she's normally here until 6 o'clock in the evening. Astrid knew this as she has more than once been injured during basketball practice due to her aggressive playstyle. And have of course had to come here on more than one occasion. </p><p>Astrid tried the door and luckily it was unlocked. </p><p>"Come on."</p><p>She gestured for him to follow her in. He looked at her then looked around warily.</p><p>"Shouldn't we wait.." he whispered.</p><p>"Don't be silly." she replied and pulled him along inside the quite spacious nurse office.</p><p>The room was big and from the entrance, you can see many single beds lined up just a metre away from each other, each with its own dividing curtain. In the corner of the room was the nurse station which had a table and a cabinet full of first aid kit just behind it. A fridge was also stationed beside the cabinet to store the compact ice and other medicine that needed to be kept at a cool temperature.</p><p>"So are we talking again?"</p><p>Hiccup grimaced at her but said nothing.</p><p>Astrid closed the door shut. Hiccup jumps up in surprise when he hears the door close with an audible click.</p><p>He looked at her warily. The way she was staring did not bode well for him, especially with how he had been acting with her just a few moments prior.</p><p>Astrid moved towards him and Hiccup couldn't help but stiffen as he watched her warily, his eyes following her every move.</p><p>But she walked past him like he was air and ruffled around the nurse's station seeming to be looking for something.</p><p>"Aha! I knew it was here." she grinned triumphantly. </p><p>With the small set keys in hand, she opened the far right cabinet that held the plasters and some disinfectant along with balls of white cotton. She opened the fridge door and grabbed a couple of ice-cold pack ice.</p><p>"Sit." she ordered gesturing to the bed closest to her.</p><p>"Wouldn't we get in trouble for entering here without the nurse's permission?" </p><p>"Stop worrying Hiccup and get over here."</p><p>"But.." he said still unsure.</p><p>"Now!" she raised her voice slightly. </p><p>"Fine..."</p><p>Hiccup sat down beside her as she began to clean and dressed his various cuts and bruises. He winced when she dabbed a bruised with cotton that was dripping with disinfectant.</p><p>She handed him the ice pack and he did what her silent unyielding gaze told him to do.</p><p>"Ouch! Careful." he flinch when she pressed a little too hard on his cut while nursing it.</p><p>She stops and gave him a look. At that, for a moment it felt like a predatory glare. The gaze of a hunter readying to pounce on her prey.</p><p>He held his breath. His heart rate increasing with every passing second.</p><p>"What's wrong.." he called out to her.</p><p>That's when she pounced on him. He screamed in shock but it was cut short as he fell onto the bed. She was above him, observing him. She gave him a wicked smile that caused his heart rate to skyrocket even further.</p><p>"Did you really think you could throw tantrums at me without any consequence?" </p><p>"I'm sorry?" he said weakly, wearing a wry smile.</p><p>"If sorry was enough there would be no need for the police."</p><p>"That doesn't make any sense." Hiccup retorted.</p><p>Astrid lunged at his lips covering it with her own. His arms flailed about in surprise but eventually settled on wrapping it around her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>After molesting his mouth thoroughly, she looked upon the bruised on his cheek and her tongue slithered out of her mouth and licked the almost purple bruise. Hiccup couldn't help but moan as he felt the slight heat along with the wet slickness of her tongue as she licked and sucked the side of his face.</p><p>"Look what you did to your beautiful face!" she whispered.</p><p>She inserted her cold hands under his shirt and moved it along his side, her hands began to trail towards his back as she wrapped her arms possessively around him.</p><p>"Technica-"</p><p>"No, you don't get to say a word." Astrid interrupted him.</p><p>"Ast- hmppp"</p><p>Hiccups find himself curt short from getting out a sentence by Astrid stuffing her tongue down his throat. Her hands that were resting on his back curled as her nails began to dig into his skin. The more she got into violating the inside of his mouth the deeper her nails nipped into his skin. She dragged them sensually downwards moaning into his mouth as she sucked on his bottom lip.</p><p>"As I said, I don't want to hear a word from you." she purred mischievously. </p><p>"Now let's take a look at your ribs to make sure nothing is broken."</p><p>Hiccup was about to say anything when Astrid gave him a look. Goading him to try even utter a word. He nodded in momentary submission as he wanted to get it done and over with anyway before the nurse comes back and finds them in a rather compromising position.</p><p>It wasn't the sort of a position you find a patient to be in. Lying in bed while a ravishing goddess straddled you.</p><p>Astrid smiled having found herself the winner of their little tiny power contest. She began to unbutton his white shirt. Each exposure of his skin sent little jittery shivers all over her body. She found herself breathing heavily as she popped the buttons off his shirt slowly. </p><p>Her attention focused on his exposed chest and navel.</p><p>
  <em>Definitely a snack I could sink my teeth in.</em>
</p><p>The door to the nurse's room opened. Mrs Garcia gave out a little shriek of surprise as she drops the papers she was just carrying.</p><p>"Sorry, wrong room!" she apologised, trying to avert her eyes away from the scandalous scene.</p><p>"Wait a minute, this is the nurse's office! And is that you Astrid?"</p><p>"Yes, Mrs Garcia, sorry we let ourselves in. Hiccup was badly hurt and he needed some ice packs so the bruises don't get too bad." Astrid calmly explained, not at all flustered with their current position.</p><p>Hiccup fidgeted trying to sit up but Astrid just pushed him back down.</p><p>"Do you mind taking a look to see if any of his ribs are broken?"</p><p>"Umm.. sure.. I can do that for you, Astrid." Mrs Garcia replied dazedly.</p><p>She couldn't help but think that this was definitely the strangest thing to have ever happened to her during her five years of being employed here.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back from the abyss.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>